redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!!http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive1 Archive 1 http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive2 Archive 2 Sig Test Area! --Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG yes I do watch Wordgirl!!! It is a REALLY funny show!! *gasp* We can be like twins! TeeHee!:) My little brother and I made up a few fanfics. It's all like Wordgirl meets Angel the Lutari!! TeeHee Flying Fox has a secret crush on someone in the show *evil laughter*!!:)--Selound 02:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Flying Fox is a fox/bat lady that mutated from an albino bat named Ruby and a redfox makeing her an evil vengeful creature F.F info :Orange very short fur :black tipped ears, paws and hands :white tipped tails and white underbelly :two tails one's a fox the other's long and whip-like with arrow at end :One red and one yellow eye :Sharp teeth and claws :Long black hair ending red :red and black bat like wings on back that change size :Wears light long-sleeved shirt and pants (flam pattern on bottom half of shirt)color black :black sandals :steals birds and anything she needs for revenge :evil :Dark :hangs-out with gargoyles when bored :nocturnal :lonely :feared :mutant :thin :very fast :has hypnotic stare :ninja :hard to defeat :Anthro my little brother said that she and Dr.Two-Brains should have a secret relationship which, I agree. heh-heh-heh what whould their kids look like;)when she mutated she lost all of her bad memories in the past. She also has a lot of siblings :Darkness Night :Alex :Heather :Icylina :Snowflake :Deyna (Not the otter!) so now you know a little bit about her. -"Aaaaqua Starrr!"-Selound 08:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) here's a quick rather sloppy picture of Flying Fox-"Aaaquaa Starr!"-Selound 08:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) We really need to talk to each other more. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes her name is pronounced Neekoh, hte Fan fic most likely will nbe up later, I'm revising a characters in APT, one will be her love interest, so yeah, I hope to have a sneak peek up sometime--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I will, I think, begin to start reading Folgrim's Past after I take shower and update my fan fic. I bet I'll like it! =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Because someone said that the cookie monster avatar was scary. XD I think you may have said that...Yes, I have! When they were still showing ads for it, I thought it was gonna stink, but I watched it, and it wasn't half bad! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) yes :)teehee--Selound 21:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I don't really draw that much, a little and very poorly, lol. I'm not one of those people blessed with artistic talent which is unfortunate because my dad and two of my sisters are quite good. I got my mom's math skills instead, which is nothing to complain about really because they come in handy. I suppose I prefer to express myself through writing. Have you been enjoying my story? I've been updating you, but haven't really heard from you in a little while. If you've stopped reading, I can stop filling up your talk page with my updates. --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 21:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No worries. That's actually a pretty good strategy that way you don't have to suffer through all the cliff hangers and such. I'll let you know when I'm done so you can enjoy it. I've finished the first book and just started the second. Thanks for letting me know about your fic about Folgrim's past. It's not at all selfish promoting your work that way. After all, I might not have noticed it if you hadn't told me. I'll be sure to check it out. Folgrim's one of my favorite characters after all! --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm "attracted" to running water, too. BTW, I gotta nickname for you "The Ferretest Maiden of Them All" XD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. :D Good vun, matey! Yeah, whenever there is a stream or creek, I run over to it and play around and sit there watching it. It's just fun to me. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like something I would do. :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) here's another picture for you and, this time it's Meeka:)--Selound 04:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ''*blush*''you're very welcome:)--Selound 00:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add me to u-date list on Folgrim's Past please. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) No. One had a smiley in it. My bad. >.< --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to! It might take a while, b/c I'm working on a few other requests too, but it shall be done! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I caught myself saying "Exdee" out loud today. I usually say "lawl" out loud. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC)